


【授权翻译】康伯巴缺的四十岁生日

by TikoBarnes



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Birthday, First Kiss, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Setlock, 剧组庆生, 囧洛克片场吻, 烟花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes
Summary: Ben在片场度过四十岁沉甸甸的生日。当然有意外的惊喜，Sherlock的拍摄暂时取消，以及Martin恼人般的彬彬有礼。
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译】康伯巴缺的四十岁生日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Benedict Cumberbatch's 40th Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750657) by [KimberlyAlexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis). 



> 2020.07.19 祝本尼大宝贝儿生日快乐！

Ben浑然不觉自己也到四十岁了。他很少对年龄的数字感到讶异，心事也不会随着年龄的增长就慢慢化解。但他总还相信，人到四十，该懂得更多了。有些事已经从他的清单上划去了，余留下来的要更多。

天色已晚，一天的拍摄到此结束了。他们该至少再多拍一页的，要在月光下，可月亮却不肯乖乖配合。Mark说：“只要逮住月光，我们就能完成拍摄了。”

“好吧，摸黑其实也没事。” Danny还是同意了。“那样也能给拍摄带来惊喜。” 然后他咧嘴一笑就走了。那是半小时前了，在Ben和其他工作人员被带到外面旷野上等待之前的事。

之后，他们一直在那儿。 等待。 猜测着会出现什么新的惊喜。有些人试图和Ben讲讲话，但很快就离开了。对Ben来说，在黑暗中很难分辨谁是谁。这么多的名字没有与之匹配的容貌很难记的起，能在勾起他一点印象重现的痕迹也被抹去了。他的脑海中充斥着冗长的独白，拼命想要甩掉数字四十的提醒。所以他基本上避免交谈。

他懊恼自己表现得好像个混蛋。他吐出一声叹息，在发觉自己有不耐烦的意味时，立马终止了。希望没有人多想，这与他们都无关。他只是沉浸在自己的脑海里，不是遗憾，只是悲哀地接受了一个事实，即使他没有察觉到自己有四十了，但年龄已经满四十了了。 最糟糕的是，他仍然荒谬地爱着一个不可能结婚的人。

一阵凉风吹来，大家都挤在一起避寒。黑暗里，不小心撞上他的人向他道着歉，他给了个微笑，轻轻扶开了他。

他的注意力仍然放在所有人一整天都对他呐喊的数字上，一个数字意味着什么？自己仍然年轻，充满希望。但年轻又是什么呢？是一种犯错误的能力，不用担心明天，因为还有很多个明天。 他曾有许多美好的昨天，也仍然拥有全新的明天。

他现在不是Sherlock的打扮了。谢天谢地，他们很早就结束了拍摄，他现在只穿着T恤、夹克和牛仔裤。又带回了他的结婚戒指。他的拇指开始心不在焉地玩弄手指上的戒指。滑动转圈。回想起过去几年的生活。Sophie，Chris，承诺。这……很好。是他想要的，但是当他把妻子、孩子和四十岁加在一起时，他对自己的人生选择感到有点担心。沉甸甸的担子。最后的走向。让人宽慰，却也很……停滞。

“到底什么时候继续？搞什么呢？”他没发觉Martin何时站在了他身边，声音里的焦躁无疑快到了爆发的临界。

“不知道，记得吗我才是今天的寿星男孩？我到现在还完全被蒙在鼓里。”

“Ha，”Martin离他稍微近了一点，“世事都是当局者迷。”（”Well aren’t we all when it comes to you?”）

Ben不知道该说什么。眉毛都到皱在一起，在困惑里神游天外，想弄清楚Martin说的是什么意思。是什么笑话或是Martin喜欢玩的双关语？

今天他没怎么见到Martin。除了一个简短的场景，他们都在不同的地方，唯一能碰上的几页是取消了的月光场景。他比能言说地更为想念Martin。 前一天他们一起拍了很多场戏，等待对方做接下来的每一场安排。 Martin开玩笑说要送Ben什么生日礼物。他提议的大多数都是坏坏的东西，没人只有Ben能听得到。Ben止不住地笑，他总是很轻易就陷入他们多年来回的调情里。

“不，你会用牙齿，”Ben说。

Martin笑着做了个鬼脸，把嘴唇藏进嘴里，盖住牙齿，开口说话。“我会为你包它起来。”Ben看着他的脸傻笑，Martin俯身前倾，“除非你想让我咬你。”

Martin用舌头舔了舔牙齿，Ben的嘴唇颤抖了，往常这时，他们都会被叫去布景。从前都是如此。Martin的影射暗示，布景到位的召唤声，Ben感激Sherlock的半永久大衣能遮盖住轻率的冲动。然而现在却没有寻唤可以让Ben有机会回避。他不知道这是不是意味着什么。

等他彻底放弃理解这句话的含义时，他听到了天空中的一声巨响。再一个爆裂声。他带着些许不明的期待转过身，炸现的烟花闪烁在夜空中。升上高处，如同五彩的瀑布般纷纷落下，把几道光投射到天空和观看的人群身上。相当壮观。

Ben的脸上绽放出笑容，眼里都是天空的影像。

一个小的爆炸。白色的，光更加明亮，但紧接着是红与蓝的惊妙混合。一个巨大的烟花炸染开，比其他的都要高耸明亮，几乎占据了半边天空。周围的人群都在惊叫，他的嘴唇也圆成了“ o”。

“Oh ho！”Martin喊，“快看那个！”

Ben紧紧凝望着，情难自控。Martin约莫就在他的周围。当烟火从天上坠落，一切重归黑暗，他又失去了他的身影。

他听到一声低语，有人说等一秒再下一个。他冒险完全转身朝着Martin。

就在这时，砰的一声，天空再次亮了起来，明亮的焰火发出光芒，照亮了周围的人。Ben没再观看烟火了。相反，他看到Martin也在回望着他，一脸灵动的微笑。

Ben咬了咬嘴唇。 这是一个紧张时派的上用场的小动作。现在还不是时候。从来都不是时候，暴露你一直深藏的……该怎么说？ 迷恋？ 痴迷？ 感觉？（A crush? Infatuation? Feelings?）与多年的搭档产生的一些情愫。

Martin扬起一边的眉毛，头抬向天空。Ben微笑着点了点头，转回身也望向天空。点亮了许多颜色。很明显，快要接近尾声了，朵朵烟火在空中爆破绽放。各式各样，每分每秒都在爆炸，滑散。人群开始鼓掌。Ben也一起加入。 最后，一颗流星从天而降，向四面八方散落，一切都结束了。 他一转身，Martin就不见了。

“Haaaaaapppppy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear, Beeeen! Happy birthday toooo yooooouuuuuuu!”

在歌与掌声中，Arwel朝他滚了一个类似塔形状的东西，天色仍然很暗，等到Arwel大喊一声: “就是现在! ”大家纷纷拆开手上的东西，小灯照亮了身边的人。是微型灯。起初，Ben眯着眼睛猜是不是蜡烛，很快就看清都是茶烛形状的迷你人造灯。一个相当浪漫的场景。略微搅兴的是，乌云终于打定主意挪开了，月光不久之后就会出现，在他们久久盼望了一天之后。

借着光线能瞧见Arwel推着一座纸杯蛋糕塔。幸好，没有插满蜡烛，也没有数字四十。Arwel向他扬起那闻名遐迩的胭脂笑容。Ben抬起了眉毛以致谢意。其他人把用过的灯装进口袋，伸手来拿纸杯蛋糕。

很快，聚在一起享用完纸杯蛋糕的人，接连而来拍拍他的背送上生日祝福。他晖着手微笑，说着数不清的谢谢。

Mark大步走到他跟前，舔着纸杯蛋糕上的糖霜，微笑着，“生日快乐，弟滴。 我希望很快就能大肆庆祝。”

Ben相信Sophie一定有计划，但他不确定是什么。他没有参与其中，他一直忙着假装这一天还很遥远。“不知道，”他耸了耸肩。 “我现在只有工作计划。”

Mark一只手搭在他的背上，靠过来。 “只工作不玩耍，Ben也变成小傻缺。”

Ben绷不住大笑。睁着他的大眼睛，又闭上笑了好一会儿，羞愧地问: “我今天是不是很糟? ”

“至少你凸显了Martin，让他有机会获奖。”

Ben眼睛瞪得像铜铃。“也没那么糟把。”

“是没有。”Mark缩回身子，“但已经够明显的了。”

“天啊。对不起。我—— ”

Mark举起一只手打断了他。 “我们都有过这种感情体会。知道你的感受。 即使一切顺利，也不怎么有意思。一整天都会被糟糕的情绪和烂透了的决定标记。”

“我只是，”Ben开口，他知道他还会自怨自艾上很久。“都会过去的，对吧? ”

Mark噘起嘴唇，“很有可能。”

“你是怎么熬过来的? ”

“你什么意思? 我才29岁，你这个老家伙! ”

Ben的笑声越来越大，咯咯的笑声长得快要停不下来时，他才缓缓收住。

Mark也和他一起笑了一会儿，然后结束在一个拥抱里。 “我们很快就会把你弄出去，”他说。

Ben拥抱他的时候，越过Mark的肩头，看到Martin在逗Sarah笑。他们攥取了对方的目光，Martin朝他点了点头，Ben感到很沮丧。真他妈的热情和礼貌。 他讨厌这样。

Ben心头充斥着想要走向Martin的念头，不顾一切拉开他，迫使他开口。去谈及这一切，谈及他们一起为角色起舞到厌倦。曾经有什么是真实的吗？在洛杉矶共度的一刻是真实的吗？或者在柏林的那次？

Ben极度留恋那些，在那时他可以确信他们在往前迈进一步。

在洛杉矶，他们无时无刻不贴在一起度过艾美奖的周末。 他们一起吃饭，一起喝酒，一起参加派对。 一度，躺在同一张床上。 结束了演出和聚会后，Ben不知怎的就在Martin的房间里了。 那天晚上，他们在谈论剧集和未来计划的时候睡了过去。 Martin在谈论着音乐，眼睛放光。即使在房间里微暗的地方也闪着光。Ben没有停下，手伸向Martin。 Martin接过他的手，握住，继续谈论着爵士乐的标准。 第二天早上，Ben回到自己的房间，他们再也没有讨论过这件事。

在柏林，伸出手的是Martin。 他在深夜敲开Ben 的门，略过了Ben关心他的问题。他默默脱去衣服，爬上Ben的床，把他拉近。 他们什么也没做。 甚至没有接吻。 没有。 但是他们的头靠得很近。分享着呼吸的空间。 Martin的鼻子探进Ben的脖子里。贪婪地呼吸Ben的气息。Ben颤抖着吐气：“We can’t。” Martin没有作声。静静地和Ben一起在亲密距离和时间里呼吸，一起睡着。 We can't。Ben前所未有地痛恨这两个字。

Ben不想活在那些话的阴影下，他打算从Mark身边挣脱出来，走到Martin面前，要求他们谈谈。 但是Mark的话在他的脑海里回响。 坏心情和烂决定的一天。 好吧。 该死。

当Mark和Ben松开拥抱，Ben试图板正自己的脸，但Mark立即察觉到了。他转过身来，望着Ben的目光落及点。他转过身，僵僵一笑。Ben和他只是泛泛地谈起过，他们总说Mark不推崇固定的关系或是……单相思。 Mark的嘴唇抿紧，Ben羞成了一只小狗。他明白的。真的。这些都是他做出的选择，因为合适。

有的只是麻烦，有的只是心痛，有的只是他永远得不到的东西，他知道，他知道。

Mark似乎注意到了他羞愧，脸色也渐转柔和。

他叹了口气。 “好了。今天是你的生日。而且——”他抬头看向天空，然后转过身来。 “Martin，你这个衣冠楚楚的魔鬼。”

Martin停下和Sarah交谈，拿着他的蓝条纹茶杯走了过去。 “恭维话免谈。我知道你的把戏，Gatiss。”

Mark笑了。“我不知道你在说什么。但是我的上帝，你今天看起来可帅极了。”

“哦，上帝。”Martin喝了一大口茶，又一口。“你想要什么? ”

“你看那道光。 我和 Ben Caron在讨论。我知道我们已经决定了稍后再排演，但是你看光。” Mark朝着明亮的月光挥手。“千载难逢。考虑一下，或许就拍一下第29页? ”

Martin低下头的时候，Ben的眼睛眯了起来，他发誓，Martin的脸颊一定泛起了红晕。

“第29页。 ”Martin说。Mark和Martin都知道这一个数字那页藏着古怪。 但Ben忙着背诵72页以后的独白。他并不知晓29页上有什么。

“29? ”Ben问道。Martin和Mark面面相觑，然后同时转向了Ben。

“那个吻，”Mark和Martin异口同声地说。

““Ohhhh,”Ben反应过来“Oh.”一种称不上是恐慌的感觉占据了他的全身，但他确实开始为这个吻感到眩晕。John和Sherlock之间的那个吻，是Sherlock嗑药昏迷陷入梦境的一部分。 他迅速扫视了一遍。 没有太多的对白，所以他以为会是一个很快的场景。”

“我以为那很快就能完成。”

“你不可能只用一个很快速的吻就搞定我John Watson的内裤。”

“搞定—他的——什么? ” Ben慌了神。 “剧本里到底是怎么写的? ” 倒不是说他反对。 经过多年的徘徊试探掩藏秘密，Ben完全可以接受John和Sherlock的关系在阳光下公开。但是，要半裸着和Martin继续做戏，他没一点准备，更别说今晚就。 他狠狠地看了Mark一眼，用眼神告诉他，他不行，他做不到。他算什么朋友？ 他明明不想让Ben有这种感觉。 要是Ben忘记了该怎么做，克制不住呻吟，捂脸逃走了那，那，那怎么办? ！

“放松，Ben，”Mark说。“他只是在跟你开玩笑。大约五秒钟的吻，如果我们缩短时间的话，也许更短。但得在月光下，好容易才盼来了月亮。我们等会就开始。如果你们两个都愿意的话。”

“我uh——”Ben停下看着Martin。

“我想亲吻寿星一定会带来好运的，对吧？ 或者，由我来创造这个传统，我想我们都会同意的。”

“我确信我曾读到过类似的，”Mark说。

“Um……是的。”Ben试图配合。“我相信我们有在伊顿学习了这个传统。”

“你没有上过伊顿公学，”Martin说。

“我以为我们都在扯谎! ”

“不是关于那个，”Martin咯咯地笑着说。他的眼睛眯了起来，又笑了一声，用手拍了拍Ben的背。“好吧，我们去排练一下月光之吻。”

Martin朝前走了，Ben不知道该怎么办，也跟上了。

“布景完成后你会给我们打电话吗? ”Martin没有转身就问道。

“立刻。”Mark说。

Ben转身看到Mark朝Ben的方向举起了一个纸杯蛋糕，然后他转过身，大声喊：“好了各位，今晚我们还有一个场景。”

人群传出了抱怨和抗议声，Ben跟着Martin转回了身。

他们步行了几分钟，Martin带路，Ben跟着Martin，不知道他要去哪里。 他们走到了人行道旁。几条长凳上除了睡着一个打鼾的醉鬼以外，其余都是空的。

“这里可以吗? ”

“我 um—— ”Ben环顾了下四周。月亮高挂，天空很美。人行道离水池不远，可以看见月亮的倒影。不是可以。如果真是在这，简直是完美。 “Yes.”

“Good，”Martin坐了下来。

Ben瞧见Martin仍然紧紧握着他的那杯茶，一直没有放下那个熟悉的条纹杯子。 Ben笑了。 那个杯子最早就和Martin在一起，在这一点上他有点迷信。他只会在每季快结束拍摄的时候拿出来用，在别的时候很少能见到。

“真不敢相信你还留着这个，”Ben说。

“我不会让我的走上你的老路。” Martin说着喝了一小口。 “真不敢相信你打碎了它。笨家伙。”

“Hey! ”Ben说。“这不是我的错。我吓了一跳。”

“当然，当然，”Martin说，“被你拖车里的一只松鼠吓了一跳。你还坚持这个故事吗? ”

“Yep! ”他永远不会揭露杯子消失真正的秘密，至少今天不会。

Martin沉默了。 盯着水湾。 Ben也随着他的视线。 他此刻很放松。 和Martin单独在一起是一种难得的享受，他不想让这种时间浪费在紧张的情绪上。 Martin又喝了一口，似乎喝干了杯中的水，把马克杯放在了人行道上。

“Um在我们开始之前。 我把你带到这里来是因为…um。” Martin清了清嗓子。 “我们应该谈谈房间里的大象。”

Ben现在能报出十二头大象的名字，希望他们要讨论的，不是他最害怕的那头。 Martin在担心吻他，他知道Ben的感受。 Martin受宠若惊，但没办法回应Ben奇特的感觉。 Martin会想退出这部剧，和Ben再也不见。

Ben不想玩猜谜游戏，他可以预见的每一个选择都是一堆狗屎。 所以他只能问“哪一个? ”

这让Martin措手不及，他笑了。 皱起眉头。 头向后仰。看着Ben，世界停顿了一秒。 这是Ben一直想从Martin身上看到的表情。爱的凝视。

Martin伸出一只手托住Ben的脸。 Ben也伸出手盖住Martin的手。 他抚摸着Martin的手，拇指前后揉动。 天啊。现在应该做什么才对？ Ben想知道。 就在一小时前，他还在慨叹自己的年龄，而现在，他感觉自己就像一个即将获得亲吻梦中情人机会的小学生。

Ben张开了嘴唇。 他知道他的眼睛在表达什么。 只要你开口，我就是你的。 Martin身子前倾，两人的额头相抵。 他们的嘴唇如此贴近。 Martin动了动嘴唇，似乎要说些什么。 Ben什么话语都不忍听到。 因为他会接受这个吻。 这是他四十岁生日时送给自己的礼物。奖赏自己的一个真实的时刻。他应得的。 不是吗？

Ben拉近了距离，亲吻了Martin。唇与唇的轻轻滑动。 Martin没有浪费时间去控制这个吻。 他的手移动到Ben的后脑勺，头偏过一点角度。 Martin的嘴唇长长地，缓慢地，挑逗地滑动着。压向Ben的唇。 Ben退回一点，接纳他的给予和索取。

Martin用另一只手捧着Ben的脸，抚摸着他的脸颊。 一根手指在他的颧骨上来回轻揉。 如此柔软，如此温柔。这一刻的Martin，是一模一样的他，又完全不同于他。

Ben忙于回忆剧本中的场景是否是这样的。 这是John Waston在亲Sherlock Holmes吗？ 这只是排练吗？ 如果是这样的话，他现在应该停止了。 够了。 他不能容忍事情变成这样。 他想收回这个吻，不管是和谁之间的。

Martin轻松地张开嘴唇，轻轻滑过Ben的舌，示意他加入。 Ben没有退缩。 他加入进来，停止自我斗争，停止思考挣扎。他亲吻了Martin，一如多年所愿。 他的手滑进Martin的头发里，紧紧地攥住。 Martin咬了他一口，他也不甘示弱。 他舔了舔Martin的嘴。随着他的呼吸，心一起跳动。 他把自己交给了Martin，此时此刻。 他爱这个男人，假装Martin也一样爱他。

但很快，Martin就退缩了。 他深吸了一口气，转身，再回来。 他冲着Ben微笑。

“Well，”他说。

Ben的眼睛一刻不离Martin的眼睛。 Martin的手放在Ben的脸上和肩膀上。 Ben的手还抚在Martin的头发上。 此时此刻，Ben不知道该说些什么。 他咬着嘴唇等着。

“那是一头大象，”Martin说。

Ben：“Oh.”吻中的大象。对它的期待。仅此而已。

Martin开玩笑说: “如果有狗仔队在附近，指定就发财了。”Ben让自己笑了。

“Yeah”Ben 只会说。

“Ben，我们不能——”

“我知道，”Ben回答。 他知道这句话的收尾和涵盖的内容。 Ben 我们不能这么做。 Ben 我们不该这么做。 Ben，这只是戏里的一场迷恋，已经持续太久了。 Ben，我们只是在演戏。 Ben，我们是朋友。”

Martin试图对上他的眼睛。 他们似乎都明白这一刻不能再进一步了。 但是Martin又一次向前推进。他先是慢慢地亲吻Ben，然后是严厉的惩罚。 Ben使劲呼吸，胸前起伏不定。 他想灵魂出窍，这真他妈的好，太他妈的完美了。 Martin的手开始向下移动，当他的左手危险地靠近Ben的腿上时，Ben发出一声低吟。

这次是Ben将他俩拉了回来。 他深深地吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来。 Martin没要上很久，他俩都回过了神。

“我们得——”Martin在Ben再次说出自己的话之前快速吐字。上帝，他永远不会满足。 他永远不会满足。

“是的，我们会的。”Ben证实了他们停止的计划。很快，很快。

“我只是——我必须知道一件事，”Martin说，Ben拉开身子让他说话。 “为什么你结婚前不尝试一下? ”

一股冷水灌进了Ben的脊椎，他到底在干什么？

“我，”Ben完全收回手。 他的手从Martin的身体上垂下来。 他低下头。 “你不是……”他开始说，声音逐渐消失了。懦弱地再次抬头。

Martin睁大了眼睛，整个下唇都被他包住了，好像咬得很重。

Ben困惑地看着他。

“我—，”Martin说。“你知道，我们已经绕着这个问题转了好一阵子了。 我和自己打了个赌。Gatiss会在我们接吻之前写John和Sherlock接吻的故事吗。 我不知道。我们明明应该比虚构的人物更早走到这一步。”

“我们有自己的角色要扮演，”Ben耸耸肩。 确实如此。 Martin——忠诚的父亲，谦逊的演员。 Ben——忠诚的父亲，新婚丈夫。

“没错，”Martin说，“所以我们必须做出选择。”

“什么? ”

“我们利用剩下的时间像还在上学的青少年一样接吻，这样当我们拍摄John和Sherlock的接吻时，我们就不会看起来像是不顾一切地想要上对方。 或者…… ”

“或者? ”

“我们进行一次真正的对话，讨论我们对彼此的感觉。” Martin扬起眉毛强调这个明显的事实，这是一个更困难的选择。

“好吧? ”Ben问：“有C选项吗? ”

“很高兴你问了这个问题。”

“然后……? ”

“我们把一切都推迟到杀青派对上。”

“但是——”

Mark出现了，脸上带着狡猾的憨笑，“先生们，我们准备好了。”

“这么快? ”Ben问道。

“已经快半个小时了，”Mark说。

“是吗? ”

“来吧，别让大伙儿都讨厌我。让他们看看两个性感的男人接吻，让他们觉得值得。”

Martin站起来了，Ben也是。

没有解决任何问题，Ben也不确定接下来几周的杀青派对会发生什么。 但此时此刻，他确实感觉到了四十岁，他并不介意。生活又有了希望，现在他知道Martin的嘴唇是如此的柔软。

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 杀青派对续集（以及揭露Ben的杯子秘密）作者没有继续写了，不过她还写了其他很多费巴池系列文~


End file.
